My Take On The Clairvoyant
by CodenameCMG
Summary: I originally created this for fun in a creative art block but then I got really into it and I am really proud of how it turned out. I also hope you enjoy this little passion project I wrote. I was inspired off of NeroGeist if you couldn't tell. I don't own any characters at all and this was just for fun.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I made this story for a creative writing project and I had a lot of fun making it. Note: That I don't own The Clairvoyant at all and I just got inspired off of when NeroGeist Made his Clairvoyant Prologue video but never finished it. I hope you enjoyed and any criticism is appreciated. I finished the story over the course of 8 days. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 - Prologue

A green light buzzed by showing The Guardian in the sky scanning the forest and looking at the wildlife down below. The guardian was mostly all green and had two giant yellow eyes. The guardian was flying through casually until all of a sudden a gigantic bang roared out to the west of him. He wanted to follow this noise he heard as fast as he could and sprang over to the noise as fast as he could. The sheer force from his speed made the trees lift up from the roots a bit then smacked back down after he left. Once The Guardian was looking for the sudden sound he heard, The Guardian saw a broken ship in the middle of the ocean. The Guardian saw the ship had no one around the ship except the broken planks of the ship. As The Guardian was about to leave the area, he saw a little girl holding onto a plank (unconsciously). She fell into the water causing The Guardian's huge eyes to rise even bigger and he rushed to save the girl. The girl wasn't as deep as she could have been and The Guardian grabbed her hand and The Guardian rested The Little Girl onto a nearby island. The Guardian looked to see The Little Girl was unconscious, so The Guardian rested his hand on The Little Girl's Chest. The Guardian look out the water stored from inside her chest but the girl was still unconscious. The Guardian then decided to do another thing to save her, The Guardian drew a symbol on her forehead. The symbol had 2 lines equal symmetrical to each other but indented outward with a dot in the middle. After a couple of seconds went by The girl's hair started to turn from blond hair to a dark blue hair almost instantly. The Guardian picked up The Little Girl into his arms with a happy smile in his face looking down at the now conscious child.

The Guardian laided The Little Girl onto the ground once again and told her: "You have your own journey ahead of you, I can't help you from this point onward." The girl's smile started to fade a bit away after hearing this news. But The Guardian assured The Little Girl that she would be safe without him, because she had a special gift. The Power to see into the future. The Little Girl stood up and asked: "How do I see into the future?" The Guardian shows The Little Girl how to use the power. The Little Girl just had to place her hand onto a person's chest to help her see what their future or future events hold for that person. So The Little Girl placed it on The Guardian's Chest to see his future and The Guardian's Future looked great. Meeting the other guardians and seeing how they were doing on there journey. Looking after his home and making sure the artifact was safe from evil hands and looking at the human civilizations in the forest.

The Little Girl stood back and glanced another smile to The Guardian. The Little Girl excited tried to do it to herself, but it didn't work and she asked The Guardian: "Why does it work for you and not me?" The Guardian started to laugh before saying: "It doesn't work for you because you hold the answers for yourself. You have to find your own future." The Little Girl was a bit upset but mostly understood and gleed another smile and The Guardian then started to say: "That's The Spirit." The Guardian spread out his wings and told the girl: "Now it's time for you to find your own destiny. We will meet again sometime. See Ya!" The Guardian started to boost into the air and started flying east, gliding across the water. The Little Girl started to walk into the forest and set out to find her future. Fading into the lush green forest with just a piercing smile lighting the way as she vanished as fast as she entered.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

Chapter II - Meeting New Friends

The Little Girl emerged out from behind a tree to see a school in the middle of the forest. So The Clairvoyant started to see the kids on the playground and went to talk to them. As The Clairvoyant was walking over to the kids she noticed that the kids might grow suspicious of her mark, so she took a bit of her hair in the front and covered the mark. As she was walking through the playground a lot of people started to get a bit scared. Being the only one with Blue hair is a bit strange, wouldn't you say? As The Clairvoyant was walking through the playground as The Clairvoyant kept getting closer to each group's conversation they started to back away from her. But then she saw another boy on a bench all by himself and The Clairvoyant started to walk toward him. But then the boy on the bench was getting approached by 2 men all of a sudden who said: "Where is my homework!" The Older boy said in a very aggressive voice. The Clairvoyant started to overhear there conversation by going behind a tree next to them. As The Clairvoyant observed she saw one was taller than the boy on the bench and the other was there wingman following by there side. As the older boys started to get more aggressive to the boy on the bench for not doing there homework, The Clairvoyant got a vision. A Future outcome in this situation, her eyes began to glow as she saw what would happen: If she didn't stop the conversation it would get the boy on the bench punched and lead to several injuries for the boy. So The Clairvoyant knew what she had to do, stop it by any means. So when the older boy clenched a fist upward, The Clairvoyant moved fast to roll into the older boy's fist. It led to The Clairvoyant rolling several times on the ground before resting on the concrete with scrapes. A teacher ran out and took her to the nurse for further aid. As the nurse picked up The Clairvoyant to the nurse's office she noticed a symbol on her that seemed like a rumor. The nurse desperately tried to scrub the symbol off but to no avail. When The Clairvoyant woke up the nurse was questioning her about the symbol on her head. The Clairvoyant says she doesn't remember much, which was a lie. The Clairvoyant lied because if they knew the truth it might cause more harm than good. The Nurse told her about how the symbol is there to identify that the person has psychic abilities and can see into the future and know were things are, if she focuses hard enough. The Clairvoyant was very surprised by this information and she was even more glad to know she had secret abilities she can unlock. After the nurse finished cleaning up the bruises she let her go but no before saying "Just keep that symbol hidden, because I don't want the other kids to get scared if there is a possible psychic among them." The Clairvoyant agreed and left the room, as she saw the kids walking home she started heading for the forest before she heard a name get called. "Hey Claire, over here!" When she turned around she saw the boy on the bench calling her Claire. She only thought this because she was the only one left around. Claire started walking toward the boy and he responded with: "Thanks for taking the hi-, I mean thanks for helping me out there." Claire chuckles a bit before saying: "No Problem." The boy starts to begin with: "I don't believe we have met before, my name is Bryan and yours is?" Claire begins to say: "Well you told me my name was Claire right?" Bryan starts to blush before saying: "Well I didn't know what your name was before so I said the first name that came up was." Claire started to laugh before saying: "No, Claire is a great name." Claire knew that her name wasn't actually Claire, but if strangers called her that then she didn't mind.

Bryan then without any idea about what to say next says: "Hey Claire, wanna have dinner at my house?" Claire responded with: "Would it be okay for your parents? I mean I don't want to disrupt your parents by me being there." Bryan started to say immediately after: No, no, no. You wouldn't disturb anyone and my parents would be happy to have you over." Claire just says: "Alright then." Then they start walking back toward Bryan's House.

Little did Claire and Bryan know there was a bright green figure watching on a little tree branch in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Chapter III - Dinner

As Claire and Bryan were sharing stories and having a good time to his house the bullies that were confronting Bryan earlier appeared in front of them. Older Bully: "You and I Bryan have got some unfinished business." Claire and Bryan both stop as they heard this. Claire starts to get angry at The Older Bully but The Other Bully saw that as a threat and said: "Oh you getting angry I punched you? Well next time don't get in the way." Claire didn't like this and she started to get furious but before she was going to do something irrational the dispute ends. The Older Bully says: "Alright, I don't want to get in a fight with a woman I will see you later." As The Bullies were walking past them, The Older Bully whispered something into his ear, which made Bryan's Heart Rate Spike. As Bryan and Claire started to go inside, and after several hours pass Bryan and Claire go into the kitchen to eat. Bryan's Parent's prepared a 3 course meal, A steak, a small serving of mashed potatoes and some broccoli on the side. As Claire started to eat she noticed Bryan wasn't touching any of his food. Then Bryan's Mother started to say: "Bryan, why aren't you eating darling? Is something wrong?" Bryan released a small sigh and said nothing more. Claire started to get a bit suspicious but then Claire started to have another vision about what would happen. It depicted Bryan again but this time he was getting beaten again and again by the bully. But the real question is why? After Claire kept seeing more into the future she realized that Bryan had kept getting beaten up and teased by the older bully for months and sense Clair came along she escalated the situation to get worse. Clair wanted to put an end to this in a peaceful resolve so she looks through Bryan's memories to see what he is thinking of. Claire's mark started to glow a bright white and Claire's eyes started to change from Blue eyes to being nothing but white iris's.

When Claire wanted to drift into Bryan's mind, Bryan's Dad asked: "Claire are you alright?" and Claire connection got lost and Claire needed to make up an excuse immediately. As Claire was stumbling through her mind for an excuse she picked the best thing she thought was a good idea. Claire: "Um,uh, Allergies." Claire hoped that Bryan's Parents wouldn't get suspicious. Just as the parent's were about to say something, the door started to ring. Before Bryan's Parents could say a word, Bryan said: "I will get it." and rushed to the door. Claire got really suspicious, because why would Bryan want to answer the door really bad? Claire went up to the door and saw the bullies start to leave and Bryan looked still and emotionless. Claire touched Bryan's Shoulder and Bryan started to fall down to the floor and started to cry. As Claire tried to help Bryan up,it just made him cry more and Claire started to realized he was casting her away from helping him. So obviously Claire realized it is something very emotional if he didn't want to get helped up off of the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mindscape

Chapter IV - The Mindscape

Claire got into front of Bryan and lifted his chin up. Claire lifted her hair up to reveal The Clairvoyant Symbol and Claire's eyes started to glow white. Then all of a sudden Bryan's Eyes started to glow as well and all of a sudden Bryan's and Claire's mind were both connected. Bryan: "What happened here?" Bryan didn't know what happened at all and doesn't know what is happening and it all seems like sorcery. But Claire's Subconscious Voice eases Bryan by saying: "Welcome to my mind, think of you on a bridge and you are transferring from your mind to mine." But Bryan just got even more confused after Claire's Subconscious spoke and just asked: "Claire? Is That you? Who really are you? Because this proves you ain't human." Claire appeared in front of Bryan freaking him out a little before saying: "I actually am human, I just have special abilities." Bryan said in reply: "Well why are you here? Just go away, I don't want you to get even more hurt." Claire started to understand a bit more what Bryan was trying to say but still said: "I want to help you, I don't want you to hide your true feelings any longer." Bryan responded with: "Just leave, it was better when you didn't come here at all." Claire knew he didn't really mean that because if he did, why would he say thank you for helping him. Claire needed to be a bit more aggressive. So Claire responded with: "Alright, you are hiding something for me. So if you won't tell me what it is, I will look for myself." Bryan responded quickly by saying: "No,I don't want you to find out." Claire rested her hand on his shoulder and said: "Just tell me why, I want to help you out Bryan." Bryan started to blush before immediately crying. Claire lifted him up off the ground and told him. "Bryan, you don't need to worry about me. I can help myself." Bryan started to wipe away his tears and started to tell Claire what happened. Bryan's POV: "As the bullies passed me they told me to come to the door around dinner time and explicitly told me to come alone or else something would happen you (Caire). I was trying to protect you is all and I didn't want you to get hurt so that is why I didn't eat because I was subconsciously thinking about everything." Claire stopped Bryan and said: "I want you to continue with your story, what happened at the door that made you tear up?" Bryan's POV: "Alright, Alright as I opened the door I saw the 2 bullies at the door right there. They told me that I was going to get payback for you (Claire) taking the hit for me. They told me that I was going to get beaten for him getting grounded because he hit a girl and because I didn't give his his homework. Claire brought back to reality and said: "Next time,just tell your parents and it will help resolve this. Bryan: "But what if I get beaten up at school." Claire sighed before responding by saying: "Just put that thought in the back of your mind and tell a teacher you will be fine I promise." After Claire stopped talking to Bryan, Bryan stood up and wiped the tears on his face and hugged Claire and said: "Thank You, I needed that." Claire also told Bryan to keep her secret powers a secret and he agreed. Then Bryan and Claire went back to finishing dinner and Bryan told his parents about what happened. Bryan's Parents were a bit mad at him at first for not telling them, but they put that aside and started helping to sort out the issue. Once dinner was over they sent Claire home and Claire felt like her heart grew at the end of the day. As Bryan watched Claire go into the forest he kept his promises and it felt like the future was going to be bright for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

Chapter V - Confrontation

The next day came around and Bryan was sitting on the bench as usual and everything seemed to be fine. The 2 Bullies were nowhere in sight and it looked Bryan's situation was alright, but all of a sudden Claire had another foreseeable future. It depicted the bullies about to beat up Bryan again for revenge. Claire started walking towards the Playground to warn Bryan but out of nowhere came a punch that knocked Claire unconscious. It was by the Older's Bully Henchman who knocked Claire out cold. The Henchman gave a thumbs up to the older bully and started to approach Bryan with 2 clenched fists. Claire all of sudden came back from her unconscious state but couldn't move her body at all. Claire looked down at her hands and she could see through them, Claire realized she was a spirit. But Claire couldn't move her body at all so she could only float freely. Everyone she tried to talk to couldn't see or hear her ramblings so Claire needed to find another way to communicate Bryan a warning. Claire thought about an idea what if she merged her spirit within Bryan? It sounded crazy but it might be able to help him. So Claire touched Brain and she felt herself directly into Bryan's Subconscious. Claire loved seeing Bryan's Current Thoughts but ah she didn't have any time. Claire saw The Older Bully's Fist grasp up in the air and Bryan wasn't looking at him he was looking at the grass instead. Claire moved Bryan's Legs a bit to the left to dodge The Older Bully's Strike. The older Bully's hand smashed a wooden block on the wooden bench and Bryan was to the left of him confused about what happened. Bryan: "What just happened?" All of the other kids on the playground heard the sound of broken wood and started to shout: "FIGHT!" Bryan's Mind took a second to realize but when he figured out what happened he said: "Oh no." When the Older Bully Started to rush him he started to panic. Luckily Claire was by his side and Claire took control of his legs and helped him swerve slightly to the left to help avoid the punch. Bryan was surprised that he didn't even move his legs and he dodged the punch. Bryan started to say: "Thank You Lady Luck." After Bryan said that he received a response back in a very similar voice | Claire: "You're welcome." Bryan then realized wait a minute, voices don't reply back so he says: "Claire?!" Claire responded with: "Yep, I am here." Bryan asked all of a sudden: "Wait why are you inside my body?" Claire: "Ummm, well that's a long story. What you have to know is The Bully wants you dead for some reason." Bryan: "Oh alright, so how will we defeat him with a couple of punches?" Claire responded in anger: "No,no,no." "The only way we can defeat him is by you giving me an opening were I can slip into his subconscious." Bryan a bit confused responds: "Um alright? But how will we do that?" Claire responds with: "I need you to hold your hand on his chest." Bryan responds angrily: "WHAT!?" "You want me to touch the person who is trying to kill me?" Claire: "Yes, because it will give me an opportunity to slip in, now focus we ran out of time to talk." The Older Bully started to run towards Bryan clenching his right fist and getting ready to strike. Just when The Older Bully was about to strike, Claire lowered Bryan's Legs to avoid the strike and be right below The Older Bully. Claire said now and Bryan striked The Older Bully's chest with a palm strike transferring Caire over to The Older Bully's mind. Once The Older Bully got up and tried to clench a fist he couldn't and he didn't know why. But Claire started speaking through him subconsciously. Clarie: "Hey I am Claire and you shouldn't punch him." Little did The Older Bully know but he was speaking out loud saying: "Nah, that's dumb he needs to pay for getting me in trouble." Just as The Older Bully clenched a fist Claire brought up a memory. The Older Bully: "What's this?" Claire: "A Memory about you and your dad in Alaska." The Older Bully started to hold back his emotions and said: "Yeah I don't care about my dad anyway so it doesn't matter anyway." As The Older Bully kept getting closer and closer to Bryan, Claire kept trying to release his feelings: "You can't just eliminate the past self, I know you are trying to become the tough one in the house like your dad." The Older Bully: "Shut Up!" Claire: "You don't want to admit that you lost him do you." The Older Bully started to get angry at Claire and started to say: "Shut up,you don't know what happened that day." Claire reassured him: "Oh but I do, I see all of your memories." The Older Bully started to collapse down and started to cry. Claire started to say: "Let it all out, you just needed to cry."

The Playground kids who were hyped for a fight calmed down and started to sympathize with bully. Claire realizing her job was done, got out of The Older Bully's mind and hopped into her body. Bryan helped Claire up and dragged her with one arm over Bryan's shoulder all the way to The Older Bully. The Older Bully thanked Clarie when he got up and said: "I am sorry,I said all of those things Bryan. I just wanted to be the tough guy in my family but I have to realize what is lost is lost and crying is ok." Bryan came up to The Older Bully and put his arm on him before saying: "It's all fine, let's leave this behind and turn over a new leaf." The Older Bully agreed and Claire started to feel her head glow. Claire suddenly got a final vision of the future and it shows the 2 of them as friends. Claire realizing her mission is complete sighed in relief and started to sit on another bench to the side as the 2 talked about their differences.

Then Claire started to hear a familiar voice saying: "It doesn't work for you because you hold the answers for yourself. You have to find your own future." Claire started walking into the forest hearing the same phrase get repeated and repeated and louder and louder as Claire got closer. Then suddenly the voice stopped repeating and started to say: "Hey I told you I would come back." Claire looked at the top of one of the tree branches she was surrounded by to see: The Guardian. The Guardian flew down to see Claire and Said: "Wow you grew a lot in the past 2 months since I saw you." Claire let out a smile and said: "It's nice seeing you Guardian." The Guardian let out a smile and responded by saying: "It is nice seeing you too, So could you explain that fight in the playground?" Claire blushed a little before saying: "Well it's a complicated story." The Guardian laughed a little before saying: "No need to explain, I saw everything. I knew I made a good conscious choice." Claire got a bit scared knowing that The Guardian was watching over her the entire time, but relaxed and said: "Well why didn't you help me if you were watching over me? If I wasn't capable I could have been really hurt." The Guardian responded by saying: "If I helped you how would you find what your future holds? Even though I am a Guardian you still need to find your purpose and if you don't you will never realize who you really are."

Claire responded by saying: "Alright, you got me." The Guardian smiled back and said: "Ah I see what you were doing, but just remember that your future is getting closer to you." Claire Asks: "How so?" The Guardian responds by saying: "Well it may take days, weeks, months, years even, but eventually you will be able to realize your true self. I picked you because I saw something in you that was struggling to release. But when you fell into the water I knew you were greater for another purpose. I saved you and hoped you could help find your own destiny on your own and look at you now. Still impressing me just a couple of months after." Claire started to blush before saying: "Ah your to kind."

Then all of a sudden as Claire was talking with The Guardian, Claire's eyes started to glow white and Claire got a vision of a unknown danger being able to destroy the island. Once Claire's eyes returned to normal she started to breath heavily. The Guardian snaps her out of it and says: "What's The Matter Clairvoyant?" Claire continues to breath heavily before saying: "An upcoming danger is coming to this island and I don't know what it is or how to stop it." The Guardian calms The Clairvoyant down by holding her shoulder and says: "Calm down,and concentrate not on your sadness but on your surroundings instead." Claire wiped away her salty tears and started to close her eyes and concentrated. Claire started to look further beyond the island to find a nuclear testing plant. The Nuclear testing station was testing bombs on uninhabited islands but the last bomb for testing, malfunctioned the system and was about to fire to this island. Claire broke her vision and told The Guardian all about the situation and The Guardian said: "Alright, I don't think you will do this alone. It looks like I must help you." Just as Claire and The Guardian were moving, The Guardian felt a weird presence and stopped moving. Claire asked: "Why did you stop?" The Guardian told Caire: "Listen this is an important event for me I must attend to. You must do this on your own by yourself." Claire started to cry and said: "But you said: You don't think I can do this alone." The Guardian responded with: "I know what I said but sadly you will have to ignore my option and I will have to say goodbye." Claire said: "But you are going to come back right?" The Guardian grinned and said: "Listen Claire, we all have our destiny's and we all have to find our own destiny's alone. I know you can do this all you have to do is relax and calm down and you can do this." The Guardian added on: "It's not just about being a hero it's about embracing who you really are on the inside." Claire agreed and said: "Will I ever see you again?" The Guardian stood silent for a second and said: "You will see me again, just never forget: "True Power is on the Inside.


	6. Chapter 6: True Power is on the Inside

Chapter VI - Your True Power Is On The Inside

Claire runs out of the forest and sees that all of the kids are still in the playground playing. Claire runs up to the kids on the playground and tells them about what is happening. Most of the kids think she is joking and don't believe her. Claire tells the kids: "I am not joking there is a nuclear missile coming to the island in 5 minutes." The Other Bully said: "If there was a missile coming here the emergency systems would go off by now."

Meanwhile…

At The Nuclear Testing Facility. Jim: "Hey this is the last nuclear missile for the day then we have to send feedback to command." Aaron: "Loud and clear!" Just as the missile was loaded in to the cannon something unexpected happened. Aaron: "Sir." Aaron said in a panicked voice. Jim: "Go ahead, what is the problem." Aaron says: "Well sir, The Missile seems to have broke the tracking system on the cannon." Jim: "Then turn the bloody thing off then." Aaron: "I can't it seems to have locked in it's coordinates about 150 degrees north from here." Jim starts to say nervously: "Then where is it heading?" Aaron: "A group of populated islands."

Jim starts to take off his hat before saying: "My god, what have we done." "Aaron!"

Aaron: "Yes Sir!"

Jim: "Warn the island as fast as you can, we don't know how long they got but at least we can try to warn them."

Back to the story at hand

Warning System: "Attention Attention, A Nuclear Missile has been spotted to hit your island from a tracking system malfunction. Everyone on the island evacuate. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

The Older Bully started to say: "We gotta run for our lives." Claire stops The Older Bully and says: "No, we wouldn't have enough time, the only thing I can do is try to stop it." Bryan started to say from the scared kids: "But how will you be able to stop it?" Claire lifts her hair back before saying: "Because I am a Clairvoyant." Claire sat on the ground and the crowd of citizens saw a blue aurora go around Claire and Claire's eyes started to glow white. Claire started to say: "Everyone back away and run to your parents far away from this place as you can." All of the kids nervously were running back to their parents as the speakers kept getting louder and louder warning as many people as they could on the island. But Bryan was the only one looking at Claire looking her worthwhile smile start to fade off into a serious look. As Bryan was running back he started praying as he ran home that Claire would be safe. Claire used her psychic powers to see into how close the bomb was to reaching the island and it was within just about 10 miles from the island at Mach 1 Speed. Claire started to grab the bomb and used her powers to try and stop the thrusters from going any faster, it would slow the missile down leaving her to just deal with the bomb instead. But no luck, the missile was way too far away to grab even when she was in a more focused state. Claire kept trying and trying to no avail, Claire realized that no matter how far she wanted to grab it wouldn't do anything unless it was closer to her proximity. Claire had to grab the missile when it is within 500 ft with no hesitations or else her with everyone else in the radius will die. But at Mach 1 Speed, Claire would have to grab it before it hits the ground in a few seconds. As the missile kept getting closer and closer to the island it felt like she had a demon telling her it might not be possible to make it.

Claire kept counting down the minutes that went by and every second counting down she felt like she might not be able to do this. If she slips up once it will be the end of all life on the island. But as the minutes counted down to just 60 seconds left she had to ignore her fears and believed she could do it. She griped her fisted tightly and started to feel the sweat dripping from her head downward and started to look at the missile slowly and slowly coming closer like the world is shot in slow mo. Claire started to raise her fist outward as a palm strike and started using all of her inner strength to slow down the missile. Once the missile got in range, Claire launched her palm forward pushing the missile back to slow down the missile and beat the thrusters. Once Claire attached her psychic powers to the missile she felt herself getting pushed back slightly once she grabbed it. As she let one foot get closer she felt herself get pushed 2 steps backwards like she was battling against the embodiment of a hurricane. But Claire kept trying to push herself back while using every little bit of force from her hands as possible. As Claire kept getting pushed back she felt her hands sweat and start to cramp up from the pain. But it was working and she was able to slow it down a pretty significant amount but still it was coming toward her and she started to feel herself cramping from the pain. Like her blood vessels were about to pop out of her body feeling like her only chance was going to get wasted. But briefly Claire saw the thrusters stall a bit and Claire took that chance and sealed the missile in midair and was using her powers to stop the missile and to collapse on itself. As Claire was collapsing the missile in on itself a sudden explosion exploded outward destroying Claire's power around it. Causing Claire to get launched back and the explosion expanding outward in a very fast pace that was going to consume and destroy her within a second with the rest of the island with her.

Claire woke up to see the world around her getting taken by the explosion killing everyone in a deadly explosion. Everything wasn't colorful but just gray and black. So Claire collapsed to the ground and started to cry. But then a green figure landed right in front of her seeming like the only colorful object in miles. Claire: "I failed, everyone is dead." The Green Figure: "No it's not, even though I am not here to help you, you have to realize who you are in order to save everyone." Claire: "But I am no one except a stranger to everyone." The Green Figure stood there silent for a bit before saying: "If you are a nobody, why would I choose you?" Claire started to cry even more before saying: "I don't know, I am just 9. I didn't make this choice you made it for me." The Green figure stood her up and said: "But that is just because I gave you a second chance, I wanted you to realize who you really are besides a human." Claire started to wipe her tears away before looking up at The Green Figure to hear him speak again: "Only 0.1% of humans have a unique power inside of them, so you are unique in that way. You are not just a normal child who got stranded, you were chosen to be better than you already are." Claire stood up and said: "But am I The Clairvoyant if I can't stop this missile?" The Green Figure responded with: "Of course you are, you have to let out what you held back all this time." Claire responded by saying: "What am I hiding from everyone else?" The Green Figure responded by saying: "Your true identity. About being a Clairvoyant." The Green Figure started walking away and faded into the abyss of where Claire was situated. Claire started to say: "He is right, I have to realize who I really am. A Clairvoyant!"

Claire woke into reality and her eyes became white all of sudden again. Claire raised her arms to the top of her head and closed her hands and the explosion around her that was supposed to kill her started to get absorbed into her. Claire absorbed all of the radioactive energy and the bombs explosion and absorbed it into her own body. Once Claire sucked up the entire explosion, Claire's body started to turn blue starting from her feet all the way up to her head. Claire started to change into a bright blue figure with giant silver eyes. Claire expelled the energy upward and it shot up into the sky a bright blue beam into the sky.

Once the beam faded she fell onto the ground and started to look at who she was now. A Bright blue figure from head to toe but to no real change to her personality. As Claire picked herself she saw Bryan in the middle of the grass looking at her. Claire walked over to Bryan, but Bryan got a bit terrified when she started to walk closer to him and tripped on the ground while still looking scared. Claire but then stopped and then said: "Bryan, I am still Claire, no need to fear." Bryan started to pick himself off the ground and started to walk closer to Claire and said: "Are really Claire in there?" Claire responds by saying: "Of course." Bryan released a sigh before saying: "Wow that was a rush, I thought you were a monster because your body was changing into a blue form." Claire chuckles before saying: "It was nice meeting you but I have to go." Bryan responded by saying: "But do you have to go now?" Claire responds by saying: "I am afraid I have to because if I don't I may not be able to help more people." Bryan responds by saying: "But we could have had more fun if you stay." Bryan started to shed a tear but Claire put her hand on him and said: "Don't worry I won't ever forget you." Bryan said with a smile on his face: "Will you come by and visit?" Claire responds by saying: "Of Course." Claire snapped her fingers and she was gone within seconds. Then Bryan smiled into the sunset before saying: "Goodbye Clairvoyant, We will meet again"

The End.


End file.
